Digimon 2023 II
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡¡CAP 3!! finalmente seguí con este fic!!!!!!!!! vean lo que ocurre en el Digimundo!! y que es eso de Kwakiutls????
1. Una MUY larga historia...

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

La tercera generación

__

Por: Ariadna

__

-…el destino del Digimundo y la Tierra está en sus manos… en las manos de los niños… los niños elegidos…

La segunda generación, los conocidos por nosotros como los niños elegidos, tenían una vida bastante normal luego de su última aventura en el Digimundo, hasta que en un día de reunión los Digivices volvieron a aparecer, en manos de sus hijos…

Cap 1:** una MUY larga historia.**

-necesito apoyarme en alguna parte… - murmuró Joe buscando asiento.

Sora hizo lo mismo, mientras Tai la miraba con algo de preocupación.

-¿de qué hablas, papá? – Sae miraba a Izzy con extrañeza luego de lo que él había dicho.

Los adultos cruzaron miradas preocupadas ante la curiosidad de los niños, hasta que la recién llegada, Jun Motomiya, volvió a hablar.

-¿¿y es que nadie sabe que está pasando aquí?? ¿Por qué son los niños los que tienen nuestros Digivices?

-no, Jun, ninguno de nosotros sabe que ocurre. – le respondió Matt, acercándosele. - será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos y ordenemos nuestras ideas. – propuso, y luego agregó. - esto me da mala espina.

-estamos igual… – murmuró la mujer. 

Costó un poco, pero agregando más sillas en la sala todos lograron sentarse. Los niños aún estaban sorprendidos por lo que les había pasado y el comportamiento de sus padres, pero no dijeron nada y se instalaron en el suelo para escuchar lo que tenían que decirles.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Sora le pidió unas pastillas de su bolso a su marido y este encontró…

-¡otro Digivice! – exclamó Tai. - ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías uno aquí, Sora?

-pero… ¡si yo no tenía ningún Digivice! Debe haber aparecido como los demás, de repente, ¿no? – la mujer miró de reojo hacía Izzy y Ken, buscando alguna afirmación.

-seguramente. – respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¿todo esto quiere decir que el Digimundo está en peligro de nuevo? – Yolei hizo la pregunta del millón.

-y al parecer no somos nosotros los llamados a salvarlo… - agregó Cody, mirando a los niños.

Tai se levanta algo furioso.

-¡pero no es justo! ¡Sellamos la entrada años atrás precisamente para que nuestros hijos no tuviesen que pasar por esto!

-tal vez el que estemos todos juntos ahora haya producido algún cortocircuito o algo… - supuso Mimi, y todos quedaron mirándola como si fuese un extraterrestre. - ¿qué? Podría ser eso, ¿no? – agregó, a la defensiva. 

-Mimi tiene razón, - apoyó Joe. – los Digivices aparecieron al momento en que Jun entró a la casa, cuando estuvimos todos juntos.

-esa es una buena teoría, pero no es cierto que estamos todos. – contra puso Izzy, mirando a sus hijos, en especifico a Alex. – Wallace y Michael no están acá.

-además, - Kari habló. – tenemos doce Digivices y aquí somos trece adultos y once niños, o sobra o falta uno…

-los Digivices no los recibimos nosotros. – acotó TK. – por lo que quiere decir que sobra un Digivices para los once niños.

-bueno… - Sora miró algo ruborizada hacía Tai, y éste se ruborizó también. – creo que tal vez eso tenga respuesta, y es que… estoy embarazada.

-¡¿en serio?! – Mimi se puso de pie inmediatamente y abrazó a su amiga. - ¡felicidades!

Más abrazos y palmadas en la espalda para el nuevo padre vinieron también, pero la alegría paró recordando los hechos.

-doce Digivices para doce niños… - murmuraba Izzy, sacando cálculos. – Wallace no tiene hijos, por lo que eso debe ser. Toda la tercera generación se juntó por primera vez en un solo lugar, eso debe haber causado el desfase.

-¿lo que quiere decir que el Digimundo no está en peligro y sólo fue una coincidencia? – interrogó Davis.

-no lo sé. – el antiguo portador del Conocimiento se encogió de hombros. 

-er… disculpen… - interrumpió Naota, lo más educadamente posible. - ¿nos podrían explicar un poco de qué están hablando?

-es una MUY larga historia… - suspiró Joe.

-¿les contamos todo desde el comienzo, o nos saltamos a lo importante? – cuestionó Matt.

-bueno, ellos ya saben lo básico… 

Todas las miradas se clavaron el Takeru, preguntando a que se refería.

-TK tiene razón. – dijo Sora. - Desde hace 8 años que se enseña en la clase de Historia lo que pasó en Odaiba en 1999 y para el 2002. – esto sorprendió más a los presentes. – no es que se diga mucho, pero al menos se mencionan a los Digimons, aunque no digan nada de nosotros o el Digimundo…

TK aprovechó y se giró hacía los niños.

-¿a ustedes ya les hablaron de los extraños monstruos de Odaiba a finales del siglo pasado? – preguntó suavemente.

-si, de hecho, nos pasaron esa materia esta semana, - explicó Kotomi. - ¿y eso que tiene que ver, tío Takeru?

TK tomó un largo respiro y comenzó a explicar todo, absolutamente TODO sobre su historia, desde el primer portal que formó Gennai 40 años antes de su primera aventura hasta la lucha por la que tuvieron que pasar sus abuelos, la primera generación, y luego ellos, para tres ocasiones distintas, hasta cerrar definitivamente la entrada al otro mundo, o al menos eso creyeron hasta ahora…

Mientras, los demás adultos escuchaban con paciencia, e incluso, algo de nostalgia… hasta que Tai recordó algo:

-Izzy, aún tienes tu vieja computadora, ¿verdad?

-no.

-¿¿cómo qué no?? 

-no, se la regalé a Wallace cuando volví a Japón.

-¡¿qué?! ¿Estás loco acaso? Wallace, ¡él solo podría haber causado que se abriera de nuevo la puerta al Digimundo!

-no exageres Tai, es cierto que Wallace causó problemas con sus intentos con las computadoras y los Digimons pero aprendió la lección tiempo atrás.

-de todas maneras, - interrumpió Matt. – necesitamos esa computadora Izz, esa cosa contiene toda la información del Digimundo.

-lo sé… Joe, ¿me prestas el teléfono? Será una llamada de larga distancia…

-no hay problema con eso, aunque creo que está averiado…

-¡entonces déjaselo a la experta! – exclamó Yolei poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacía la maquina telefónica, y segundos después… - todo listo, solo tenía cruzados ciertos cables…

-¿teléfono con pantalla? – comentó Izzy, mirando la tecnología tan avanzada.

-funciona para fonos normales también si te molesta…

-no, así está bien. – comenzó a marcar.

-¿tienen computador acá? – interrogó Ken mientras.

-los niños tienen uno en su pieza. – dijo Mimi. – pero creo que tengo mi portátil acá… ¡si, acá está! – sacó una especia de maletín de un cajón grande y lo abrió, revelando una maquina casi completamente rosada.

TK iba en la mitad de su explicación cuando se escuchó respuesta desde la otra línea del teléfono, y la imagen de un guapo (^_^) adulto de poco más de 30 años, rubio y de ojos claros, se vio.

__

what it is now?! Eleen, if it is you again… huh?  Wallace pestañeó y vio la cara de su viejo amigo. __ Izz! Hi, was up? Where are you now? how are de kids? 

-there are fine, I think… Wallace, can we speak in Japanese for Tai and the oders so they can undearstend us?

__

Tai and the oders?  Izzy salió de la pantalla para que el norteamericano pudiera ver a todos los que estaban ahí, incluyendo a los niños de fondo.  Hi everyone! ¿Cómo han estado? long time no see! 

Sus amigos no lo saludaron tan entusiastas como esperaba, porque Izzy interrumpió.

-Wallace, ¿no sentiste nada extraño en la última hora por allá?

__

¿Extraño?… Pues si, tu vieja computadora comenzó ha hacer ruidos como loca y a brillar, estaba tratando de descifrar que le pasaba cuando llamaste, ¿cómo supiste de eso? 

-los digivices volvieron a aparecer.

__

¡¿What?! 

Joshua, que no estaba prestando del todo atención a lo que TK decía, logró escuchar el grito proveniente del teléfono y vio a Wallace.

-¡tío Wallace! – exclamó, llamando la atención también de sus tres hermanos, y los cuatro fueron directo a hablar con su tío.

-¡tío Wallace, que gusto verte!

-¡hace mucho que no recibíamos una llamado o un E-mail tuyo!

-¿qué cuentas? ¿Cómo sigue New York?

-¿cómo está la abuela Lori?

-¿y mi abuelo? – agregó Alex, con ciertas ansias.

__

hey, hey. Una pregunta a la vez. Primero que nada, para mí es un gusto verlos también, luego de su última visita me he sentido muy sólo… ¡aunque ahora tengo novia!  el hombre hizo el signo de la victoria. __ Aunque también una chica que me persigue día y noche, esa Eleen…  Wallace se percató de que se estaba yendo por otro tema. __ ah, lo siento, como decía: Las calles por acá siguen siendo igual de ruidosas, mi mamá está muy bien y Mike también por lo que sé, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. 

-si hay algo por lo que precuparse, Wal. – logró decir Izzy al fin luego de ser interrumpido por sus hijos. – los digivices aparecieron, ¡es sus manos! – dijo indicando a los niños.

__

ouh… eso si que es problema… ¿qué piensan hacer? 

-no tenemos idea, pero necesito mi computadora, ¿es posible que me envíes algo de información por la red ahora?

__

si, pero no sé si será de mucha ayuda… no va a caber todo, hay demasiados megas y novas. 

-por eso mismo necesitaré que el resto lo traigas tú. cómprate un pasaje a Japón lo más luego posible, yo lo pagaré.

__

ok… tendré que cancelar mi cita, pero ya los estaba echando de menos… 

-¿crees que esto sea tan grave, Izzy? – cuestionó Joe a sus espaldas.

-no hay que correr riesgos.

Joshua, Alex y Sae, al ver como no iban a poder conversar con el viejo amigo de su padre, volvieron con el resto del grupo de niños, pero Conny se quedó atrás, mirando directamente hacia Ken, mirada que comenzó a molestar al hombre de cabello azul.

-¿pasa algo?

La niña sonrió cálidamente.

-es curioso como no me fijé en usted antes… - murmuró.

La niña sonrió más y se giró hacia su padre, quien ya se había instalado en el computador de Mimi.

-¡papá, es él!

-Conny, ahora no tengo tiem…

-¡es el señor de los ojos profundos!

Izzy olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija, y luego a Ken.

-¿¿tú??

-¿yo qué? ¿De que habla ella? – Ken se sentía extraño de la calidez que le mostraba Conima, le recordaba algo… - Yolei…

-dime.

-¿recuerdas ese viaje a Kyoto que hicimos hace tiempo?

-si, pero fue hace como seis años… antes de casarnos…

-¿recuerdas lo que pasó… la última noche…?

-¿cómo olvidar eso? ese tipo que intentó robar un banco salió corriendo como loco y mató a cuanta persona se le puso en el camino…

-¡yo estaba ahí también! – exclamó Conny. - ¡y el señor de los ojos profundos me salvó!

Yolei parpadeó.

-¿ojos profundos? ¿Te refieres a Ken?

Izzy salió de la computadora por completo y fue con Ken, Yolei y Conny para hablar en privado.

-eso fue extraño… - comentó Cody.

-ya nos contarán después. – supuso Kari, quien miraba como su marido terminaba de hablar con los niños.

-pues es difícil de creer… - logró decir Nanami, su hermano la respaldó mientras se limpiaba los lentes, incrédulo.

-si no fuera porque eres tú el que nos lo dice, tío… - comenta Kotomi.

-¿entonces de verdad existen otras dimensiones?

-¿monstruos digitales?

-¡genial!

-¿por qué nunca nos hablaron de esto antes?

-buena pregunta…

-pues… - TK buscó respaldo en sus amigos.

-es algo de los que no nos gusta hablar mucho porque nos trae recuerdos de seres queridos que jamás volvimos a ver. – explicó Hikari, con un dejo de melancolía.

__

"Como cuando yo no quiero hablar de mis padres" pensó Alex, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-además de que sin pruebas concretas de lo ocurrido, no queríamos contarles algo que pareciera una mentira. – agregó Joe.

-y si llegaban a contarlo en la escuela nadie les creería y podrían molestarlos… - finalizó Mimi.

-supongo que entiendo más ahora la razón de volver a Odaiba de papá. - murmuró Sae a sus hermanos. - extrañaba esos recuerdos y a las personas que los poseían junto a él…

En eso, Izzy, Conny, Ken y Yolei salieron del cuarto donde se habían metido a conversar.

Koushirou soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a su pequeña hija.

-bien, creo que es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

**__**

Continuará… 

****

Notas:

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Supongo que si ^^

pues Digimon 2023 está de vuelta y con más ánimos (aunque menos tiempo por mis clases, sorry)

Sé que debo explicaciones varias… para empezar, muchos de ustedes ya deben de saber del final de Digimon 02, no es así? Pues yo le hice un final alternativo, en donde el Digimundo y la Tierra no quedan conectados como en 02, sino que la aventura terminó igual que la primera vez: vencido una vez el digimon malo los chicos tuvieron que despedirse de sus Digimon y cerrar la puerta del Digimundo. 

Luego de eso creé otra historia, que sería una especie de "digimon 03", ocurrida en el año 2004, donde ocurrirá la última aventura de los elegidos que nosotros conocemos bien. Una vez que haga ese fanfic, explicaré el resto de los detalles, ok?

Por ahora solo viene la aventura, la nueva batalla de los hijos de los elegidos… 

Muchas gracias a todos ellos que dejaron su review para la primera parte de Digimon 2023 (OR, Lara, Beba, Ale, Cris, Ryuuchan) y también a toda la gente que me escribió por este fic desde la primera vez que lo publiqué… 

Comentarios, onegai?


	2. Y mi emblema es...

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

La tercera generación

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 2:** Y mi emblema es…**

Koushirou, Ken y Yolei se reunieron frente al computador rosado de Mimi.

-niños, ¿alguno de ustedes puede pasarme su digivice, por favor? – pidió Izzy.

-aquí tiene. – Kotomi le ofreció el suyo. - ¿para qué lo quiere?

-verificar algo. mmm… ¿ustedes que dicen, Yolei, Ken?

Marido y mujer miraron con detenimiento el pequeño artefacto, que era exactamente igual a los otros digivice, solo con una diferencia… este digivice es azul.

-¿azul? – Yolei sonrió. - ¡ese es el color de Matt!

El susodicho pestañeó, sin saber que significaba todo eso…

-¿qué no lo ven? – acotó Ken, mirando a los demás. – cada color representa a cada uno de nosotros y cada uno de nosotros tiene un emblema determinado.

-¿quiere decir que el emblema de Kotomi es mi antiguo emblema? – Yamato miró a su hija y medio sonrió. No estaba seguro si le gustaba saber del Digimundo de nuevo, pero al menos su hija había heredado un buen emblema, ella sabría utilizarlo mejor que él… - ¿**Amistad**?

-así es, cada uno de ellos debe tener un digivice de color distinto…

Sora miró el digivices que apareció en su cartera momentos atrás.

-es rojo… o sea que el bebé que voy a tener tendrá el emblema del **Amor**, no? ¿Pero como es posible que alguien que aún no ha nacido sea elegido?

-algunos se demoran más y otros menos en ser elegidos. – explicó Izzy. – por lo menos con esto ya sabes que tendrás un bebé muy cariñoso…

La mujer miró a Tai, sonriendo. Luego éste se fijó en su hijo…

-es naranjo… Taro es dueño del emblema del **Valor**…

-de tal palo tal astilla… - comentó Matt, para si, y se giró a su propio hijo. – TK, ¿de qué color es tu Digivice?

-amarillo, ¡mi color favorito!

-¿tiene mi emblema, **Esperanza**? – acotó Takeru. – vaya… entonces ¿qué emblema le pertenece a Karu?

-el de la **Luz**. – Kari le mostró el Digivice rosado a su esposo.

-me supongo que entonces tú tienes un digivice verde. – dijo Mimi a su hija. - ¿no es así Nami?

-no… este aparatito es gris… ¡no me gusta, este color es feo! – alegó ella.

-pues Nanami si que utiliza su **Sinceridad**… - suspiró Joe, acomodándose los lentes. – entonces Naota…

-el mío si es verde, papá.

-**Pureza**. – Mimi murmuró.

Jun se había mantenido mayormente callada, y miró el digivice que había encontrado su pequeña hija. Era color agua, del emblema de la **Armonía**, su emblema…

-papá… ¿de quien es el digivice de color celeste? – preguntó Alex, algo nervioso.

Izzy lo miró a los ojos, tratando de darle animo.

-es de Michael. Su emblema era la **Libertad**.

El chico quedó mirando su digivice y asintió, pero no dijo nada más…

-Conny… - Izzy ya iba a consultarle a su hija, pero ella respondió sola.

-lila. Y ese es el emblema del señor Ken, ¿no es así?

-**Bondad**. – aclaró el susodicho, mirando a la inteligente niña con ternura.

-¿y este que significa? – interrogó Joshua, curioso por saber, mostrando un digivice de un color casi blanco.

-**Destino**. – Izzy se ponía nervioso de saber que sus hijos estaban metidos en un lío del cual no sabía que pasaría, pero olvidó un poco eso haciendo un gesto de "era obvio". - No me extraña que hayas obtenido el emblema de Wallace…

-¿y por qué?

-porque se quieren mucho el uno al otro… además ¿recuerdas ese accidente cuando tenías cinco?

-¡claro! Ese camión casi me mata… pero tío Wallace… - Joshua recordó aquella vez que fue atropellado cuando pequeño, había perdido mucha sangre… Wallace fue quien le dio su sangre para salvarlo… - ¡ah! ¿Te refieres a eso? Es que estoy algo así como conectado a tío Wallace, ¿no? Porque él me salvó la vida…

-así como el Sr. Ken salvó la mía. – agregó Conima, sonriéndole a su "señor de ojos profundos".

-¿y que hay conmigo? ¿El color morado significa qué? – interrumpió Sae, llamando la atención de su padre.

-¿morado? Ese es mi emblema… -_ "¿por qué Sae tiene mi emblema? No es que estemos conectados como lo están Joshua y Conny con Wallace y Ken… y no soy su padre como lo es Michael de Alex o ningún pariente siquiera…" _– es **Conocimiento**, Sae.

-hey, un momento. – Davis habló. - ¿y nosotros qué? ¿Quién representa los emblemas de Yolei, Cody y mío?

-puede ser que no hayan nacido aún… o que no sean necesarios… tal como nosotros… - recordó Cody. - fuimos requeridos después de la primera batalla, no en medio ella como Kari… con Michael, Ken y Jun pasó lo mismo.

-si, pero… ¿qué pasa ahora? – cuestionó Jun. - ¿realmente, que pasa ahora? Ya sabemos que los niños tienen digivices y que emblema representa a cada uno, pero… ¿qué quiere decir? La puerta al Digimundo debe haberse abierto en alguna parte, ¿no?

-si, pero ¿dónde?

-esa es mi pregunta…

-¿pero eso realmente implica que nuestros hijos deben ser los que vayan al Digimundo? – Tai parecía nervioso. - ¿no podemos tomar los digivices y encargarnos de todo nosotros?

-no lo creo… si así fuera nuestros padres hubiesen sido succionados con nosotros la segunda vez que viajamos al Digimundo, tras la pelea contra Vennon Myotismon. – recordó Izzy. – porque nuestros padres fueron los elegidos anteriores a nosotros…

casi todos los adultos bajaron la cabeza ante esa desilusión… no solo porque les preocupaban sus hijos, sino que porque les hubiese gustado volver a ver a los Digimon…

__

um, hello? Anybody there?? hey, que aún me tienen en línea!! 

La voz de Wallace al teléfono llamó la atención de todos, con tanto lío se habían olvidado de acabar la llamada.

-dios, la cuenta de teléfono será enorme… - murmuró Joe para si, siendo el que estaba más cerca de la pantalla en ese momento. - ¿le enviaste a Izzy lo que necesitaba por la computadora?

__

yep. No es mucho, pero es lo que pude descifrar… revisen en Internet el correo especial de Izz, ahí llegará, puede abrirlo desde cualquier ordenador, no es así? 

El pelirrojo asintió y se concentró nuevamente en el aparato rosado frente suyo, segundos después de una espera silenciosa por el resto de los presentes, Izzy presionó 'enter' y antes de decir nada una luz luminosa inundó el cuarto donde se encontraban.

Ken y Yolei reconocieron de inmediato esa luz junto con Koushirou…

-¡es un portal al Digimundo! – exclamaron al unísono.

Excitación era la principal emoción de todos en ese momento… los niños por lo desconocido, los adultos por los recuerdos… Pero no decían nada, ninguno de los adultos quería decir nada más, si decían algo, sus hijos entenderían e irían a cumplir su destino, pero… 

Hikari no esperó más y se puso de pie.

-me duele, pero no podernos quedarnos así. Nuestros hijos tienen digivices, apareció un portal al Digimundo… ¡tienen que ir!

-¿qué? ¡NO! – Jun no estaba contenta con el asunto. - ¡Daira apenas tiene un año, no pienso dejar que vaya a ese lugar!

-Jun tiene razón. – apoyó Matt. - Además, está el caso de Sora, ¿cómo su hijo irá al Digimundo si aún no ha nacido?

-yo creo… - Ken trató de pensar en una buena idea. – creo que no es necesario que ninguno de los dos vaya. hay suficientes elegidos… y si se necesitaran más, el mismo Digimundo resolvería que hacer… hay que intentarlo con sólo diez.

-entonces… ¿hay que dejarlos ir ya? – Mimi miraba nerviosa a sus gemelos… se preguntaba si estarían preparados, pero luego suspiró. – bueno, recuerden saludar de mi parte a Ogremon y los demás digimons amigos que Takeru mencionó en su relato cuando los vean, ¿sí?

Naota asintió extrañado, y luego recibió unas palmadas en su espalda de parte de su padre.

-todo estará bien, sólo tengan confianza…

Tai le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones a su hijo también, luego Sora lo abrazó con cariño.

-lo primero que deben hacer es encontrar a nues… a sus digimons, no creo que sea una tarea difícil…

-y cuando los vean… - agregó Takeru. – díganles que los extrañamos siempre… hagan eso por nosotros, por favor.

-ok. – su pequeño hijo asintió. Para su edad era un chico muy inteligente, entendía a su padre a la perfección.

Poco a poco, los antiguos elegidos se fueron despidiendo de los nuevos… se demoraron, porque no querían dejarlos ir… Matt habló tranquilo junto con Kotomi y TK… y lo mismo hizo Izzy con sus niños… Joshua aprovechó de hablar un poco con Wallace también, así como Conny con Ken.

Pero ya no podían retrasar más la situación… Taro y TK fueron los primeros en acercarse al computador donde se encontraba la entrada al misterioso mundo de aventuras…

-¿o sea que sólo basta con que ponga el aparatito frente a la pantalla? – dijo el primero.

-si, solo basta con eso… - replicó Davis.

-ok, allá vamos entonces…

el chico hijo del antiguo portador del valor apuntó el digivice al portal… la luz volvió a brillar, esta vez más intensa por lo que los adultos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, luego, al volver a abrirlos… los diez niños habían desaparecido…

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas:

ok, cap dos…

me costó finalizar de una vez este cap, pero lo logré!!

disculpen por la demora con el fic, pero bueno, con tantas cosas que hacer no me da mucho el tiempo, sorry, aunque eso no quita que trabaje duro en esto, eso si!!

Por cierto, de ahora en adelante la historia será sólo relatada con respecto a lo que pase en el digimundo, no en la Tierra. pero no se preocupen porque estoy creando varios side stories, uno por cada uno de los viejos elegidos (o sea, 15) para contarles un poco de sus vidas, espero que les gusten ^^

Respecto al emblema de Jun, no tiene nada que ver con el fic " el emblema de la Armonía". Y sobre el de Wallace, pues nunca me quedó claro si era "destino" o "milagros", pero me decidí por el primero… y el emblema de Michael lo inventé… ah! y los supuestos emblemas de Daisuke, Miyako e Iori también los inventé yo, pero eso es para la precuela de este fic ^^

comentarios, por favor!!


	3. Nuevamente en la Isla de las aventuras.....

****

DIGIMON 2023

La tercera generación

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 3: **Nuevamente en la isla de las aventuras…**

-así que este es el Digimundo…

los diez chicos habían aterrizado algo bruscamente entre los árboles y matorrales del conocido lugar digital…

-¿y bien? – Joshua se puso de pie. - ¿y ahora qué? 

Los niños se miraron entre sí, nadie sabía por donde comenzar.

-mamá dijo que buscáramos a "nuestros" digimons… - recordó Taro, aún no familiarizado con el ambiente. – deben de estar por algún lado, ¿no?

Conny miró su digivice.

-¡miren! La maquinita está mostrando un montón de puntos brillante no muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué será?

-creo que podríamos averiguarlo. - Kotomi supuso, también mirando su digivice. – es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada…

__

Pum! Pum!

-¿qué es ese ruido? 

-¿cuál ruido, Karu? – replicó TK. – yo no escucho nada…

-¡presta atención! – lo calló Taro.

El chico rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero se calló.

__

Pum! Pum!! PUM!! PUM!!!

El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y cercano… todos los niños pudieron escucharlo sin necesidad de mantener silencio… y no se oía como nada bueno…

-¡¡¡AAARGHHH!!!

¡Un enorme monstruo con cara de ogro había aparecido entre los arbustos! Era de color verde y tenía un gran mazo en su mano derecha que lo mostraba muy amenazador junto con su grito de guerra…

Ante su grito los chicos gritaron también.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

-¡¿cómo pueden estar ustedes en la isla File?! – interrogó el ogro, que no parecía querer esperar a una respuesta… - ¡¡se supone que la isla está protegida de Kwakiutls como ustedes!!

-ah, disculpe… - Naota apenas logró sacar las palabras de su boca. – es usted… ¿...un digimon…?

-¡claro que soy un digimon! ¿Qué esperaban encontrar aquí, Kwakiutls? ¡Soy el gran Ogremon!

A los gemelos este nombre les era familiar, su madre lo había mencionado antes de la partida…

Con mucho esfuerzo, Nami trató de sonreírle amigablemente.

-este… señor Ogremon, nuestros padres nos mandaron aquí para buscar a nuestros digimons… - indicó a los demás. – somos los niños elegidos…

-¡tonterías! – exclamó Ogremon. – no nos engañarán de nuevo con eso, por mucho que se les parescan ustedes, ¡nunca lograrán apoderarse de los digimons y los emblemas sagrados!

Parece que la hija de Mimi sólo logró hacer que el monstruo se enfureciera más… retrocediendo unos pocos pasos hasta que…

-**¡¡¡golpe del mal!!!**

De manera sorprendente, una bola de energía salió del puño del digimon y pasó rozando la mejilla de la muchacha, que por suerte había sido apartada del blanco por Alex.

-¡¡corran!!

Kotomi no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a Karu con su brazo derecho y con el otro agarró de la mano a TK, y fue la primera en salir arrancando.

Nami se había puesto a llorar del susto, pero Alex la tomó de la mano y la llevó con los demás. Naota ayudaba a Taro a correr más rápido, y eran seguidos de cerca por Joshua, Conny y Sae.

El gran Ogro no se quedó quieto, y comenzó a correr tras ellos, persiguiéndolos en la espesura del bosque. Arrojaba una y otra vez su ataque, derrumbando grandes árboles y matorrales, pero eso lo le causó problemas, pues a si mismo se impedía el paso libre… poco le importó, sólo tenía en mente acabar con los niños, pero no pensaba con claridad, y los perdió de vista luego de unos minutos…

Los diez chicos estaban agotados después de esa corta, pero desesperada carrera…

-que manera de comenzar esta aventura… - acotó Sae, sarcástica.

-¿dónde está Kotomi? – preguntó Joshua, al ver que los dos Ishidas más su pequeño primo no estaban con el grupo.

-¡¡TK!! ¡¡KARU!! – comenzó a llamarlos Taro, preocupado.

-shhh!!!

Los susodichos hicieron callar a los demás apareciendo por unos arbustos.

-¡vean! – indicó el más pequeño.

Detrás de esos arbustos la extensión del bosque se terminaba… y un lugar completamente distinto comenzaba… parecía una enorme juguetería, llena de juegos, hasta colgados de los árboles, como frutos… y todo el suelo se veía rodeado de huevos de colores…

-wow! – dijo Naota, ajustándose los anteojos. - A esto se le llama cambio de ambiente…

-¿y porque habrá tantos huevos por todas partes? – Alex cuestionó. – no es que estemos en pascua, ¿o si?

-¿Pascua? – Nanami no entendió el comentario.

-es una fecha en el año donde en occidente se reparten huevos de chocolate y de colores a los niños, traídos por un conejo, el día de la resucitación del hijo de dios. – le explicó el chico.

-¿huevos, conejos y el hijo de dios? Um, menos mal que soy budista… los occidentales son raros…

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-por eso soy ateo…

-¡hey, la parejita! – Joshua les llamó la atención desde mucho más adelante, pues el par se había quedado atrás. – no se retrases, ya se pueden declarar su amor en otro momento, ¿saben? ¡no tenemos todo el día!

-¡¡Josh!! ¡¡te voy a matar por eso!!

El mayor del grupo tuvo que nuevamente salir arrancando, esta vez de su hermano, que con el comentario había dejado completamente rojo a él y su acompañante…

El pelirrojo siguió corriendo, feliz de la ventaja que le tenía al menor, pero no esperó toparse con… otro digimon.

-¡¡Kwakiutls!! ¿¿Cómo lograron llegar a la Ciudad del Inicio??

El digimon, esta vez, tenía una cubierta color rojo, era más bajito, de aspecto menos amenazador y grandes ojos azules, pero la verdad, se veía tan enojado y dispuesto a atacar como el anterior…

Joshua sudó frío. Estaba demasiado cerca para evitar un ataque directo…

-eh… momento, ¡momento! – hizo un gesto de tiempo fuera, ya exasperado. – primero que nada, no somos ningunos kiwis o como quiera que nos llamen. ¿De cómo llegamos aquí? Pues no estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que mi papá me dijo que teníamos que venir, y nosotros, de tontos, le hicimos caso, que si hubiesemos sabido de este recibimiento mejor nos quedamos en caso y ya… 

-¡¡ay, Josh, mejor cállate!! – otra exasperada era Sae, que por su temperamento corto, no dudó mucho en reventar. Se dirigió al digimon. – mire, lamento que mi hermano haya interrumpido su día, pero por favor no lo rostice ni se lo coma, ¿sí? Aún nos puede ser útil. Nosotros no vinimos con intenciones de molestar, así que si quiere nos muestra la salida rápida a nuestro mundo y no nos ve más, porque con todo este asunto de "otros mundos", digivices, monstruos digitales, padres héroes, fin del mundo y demases, pues realmente quedé un poco choqueada con el asunto y…

-¡hey, yo me estaba quejando primero! – interrumpió Joshua.

-¡pues estaba harta de oír tus quejas!

-¡y yo estoy harto de oír las de los dos! – exclamó Alex, aproximándose. – es el colmo, ¿cómo escogen justo este momento para decir lo que piensan, cuando estamos bajo peligro inminente? ¡Dejen de decir tonterías!

-¡pues tú también te estás quejando! – replicó indignada Sae.

-oígan…

-¡a callar!

Increíblemente, el resto de los elegidos miraban a los tres hermanos discutir tan tontamente enfrente del confundido digimon, que no entendía nada… todas las caras se posaron en Conima, como pidiendo que calmara al resto de los Izumis, pero ella sólo se alzó de hombros.

-dejenlos actuar.

-¿a que te refieres?

-siempre hacemos eso cuando tenemos problemas. Creamos una discusión que nos hace terminar a todos enojados, y desapareciendo en distintas direcciones… - la pequeña sonrió. – la verdad que ni con papá ni con tío Wallace nos funcionó nunca, pero con los profesores o cualquier otra persona, siempre es efectivo.

Y era cierto, el pobre digimon rojo veía extrañado al trío de niños que no paraban de hablar y gritarse por la tontería de "quien se queja primero". Era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pues los Kwakiutls que él conocían no hablaban mucho… por no decir nada, si no era estrictamente necesario…

Al parecer el plan estaba resultando, y los demás comenzaban a alejarse poco a poco, hasta que Kotomi notó que su digivices estaba brillando más intensamente que hace un rato atrás, cuando habían llegado.

-esto se encendió de nuevo… - murmuró.

El resto de los digivices comenzaron a iluminarse también. Haciendo callar a todos, y mirar como la luz se intencificaba…

-¿¿Digivices?? – exclamó el digimon. - ¡¡los Kwakiutls no pueden tocar los digivices!!

-eso es lo que tratamos de decirle a todos aquí. – explicó TK, suspirando. - ¡no somos Kawaiis, somos niños elegidos!

El pequeño monstruo rojo se sorprendió aún más. Estaba alucinando, pensó, ¡no veía niños elegidos desde hace más de mil noches!

-niños elegidos… niños elegidos… - por primera vez, lo vieron sonreír. – encantado de conocerlos, nuevos niños elegidos. Yo soy Eleckmon, el guardián de la Ciudad del Inicio.

Los chicos sonrieron también. ¡por fin un buen recibimiento!

-encantados igualmente. – saludó Nanami. – yo soy Nami, y él es mi hermano Nota… - la muchacha fue introduciendo uno a uno a cada compañero de viaje. - … y ella es Kotomi, y su hermano TK…

-¿TK? – Eleckmon parecía familiarizado con el nombre. – la coincidencia es demasiada…

el niño pareció entender a lo que el digimon se refería.

-todo el mundo dice que me parezco al papá de Karu, mi tío TK, por eso me dicen así…

-¿o sea que es cierto lo de la leyenda? ¿Qué los nuevos elegidos siempre estarían relacionados con los anteriores?

-no sabemos nada sobre una leyenda. – respondió Taro. – pero nuestros papás nos dijeron que ellos fueron los elegidos antes que nosotros…

-y ellos nos pidieron que buscáramos a unos digimons… - agregó Conny, para volver al tema principal. - ¿nos podría ayudar a buscarlos, por favor?

-¡claro que puedo ayudarlos! – dijo Eleckmon, que parecía ya desbordar de felicidad. – yo mismo he cuidado de los huevos sagrados durante todo este tiempo, junto a Ogremon…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los niños. Como si hubiese sido llamado, escuchando su nombre… el monstruo apareció.

-¡¡Jaja, aquí están, Kwakiutls!! – exclamó al aire. – no te preocupes, Eleckmon, me desaré de ellos en un par de seg…

-¡¡Alto!! - antes de cualquier movimiento, el digimon rojo se interpuso en el camino del ogro verde. – no son Kwakiutls, ¡son humanos! ¡los hijos de TK y los demás!

Ogremon miró con algo más de detenimiento a los niños, haciendole caso a su compañero.

-es cierto que se le parecen, pero…

-¡pero nada! Tienen digivices, ¡miralos bien! – insistió. - ¡hay que llevarlos con los huevos sagrados cuanto antes! **Los niños elegidos han venido a salvarnos…**

__

Interludio para comerciales … (Nah, es broma… ^^)

Ogremon aún no estaba del todo convencido de la autenticidad de los niños, pero no podía negar que los gemelos le recordaban demasiado a cierto par que conoció mucho tiempo atrás… así que junto a Eleckmon, condujo al grupo hasta una extraña cueva, al pie de la montaña más alta del lugar (la montaña Mugen, claro), y por dentro la cueva se transformaba en un pequeño templo al estilo romano, que no podía verse bien desde las afueras.

-¿por qué nos trajeron aquí? – Kotomi aún desconfiaba, al igual que Ogremon, de las intenciones de sus nuevos amigos. Su padre siempre le había advertido que no confiara en cualquiera…

porque es aquí donde querían llegar. – respondió rápidamente Eleckmon.

El animal digital, una vez dentro de la cueva, buscó más al fondo, un botón aún más escondido que la misma cueva. Y lo presionó. Tras eso, una puerta cubierta de rocas se abrió, y quince canastos, cada uno de un color distinto, se pudieron ver. Diez de ellos brillaron.

Cada chico siguió su instinto y se acercó al huevo que sentía, le correspondía. Ninguno se equivocó… los tomaron con las manos y… al contacto, cada huevo se resquebrajó.

-¡ya lo rompiste, Taro!

-¡el tuyo también se rompió, TK!

-no están rotos. – explicó Conny. – es que se están abriendo…

y así era, cada digihuevo se agrietó cada vez más, hasta que once pequeños digimons bebes aparecieron, con sus cabezas y ojos enormes… y sonriendo.

-¿cómo? – Joshua sostuvo a unos gemelos. – de este huevo salieron dos…

-siempre fue un huevo doble, - le aclaró Eleckmon. - aunque hubo un momento en que estuvieron separados… de todas formas, es un fenómeno que nadie puede explicar…

-¿entonces estos son los digimons? – se preguntó Sae. Mientras miraba de cerca y con ternura al Pabumon que tenía en sus manos. - ¡¡que lindos!!

Nami y Conny hicieron exclamaciones similares. Kotomi no dijo nada, pero internamente reconoció que el Punimon que tenía ahora en su poder era adorable…

-¿y no hablan? – interrogó Naota, mientras examinaba a su Yuramon. - ¿o es que hay que enseñarles a hablar como a los bebes humanos?

Los dos digimons adultos cruzaron miradas, sin entender.

-los digimon aprenden a hablar cuando digievolucionan. – dijeron. - No hay que enseñarles.

-¿digievolucionar? Los adultos nos contaron sobre eso de la evolución. – contó Sae. – pero no entendí cómo…

-el tiempo lo dirá, yo creo… - respondió Ogremon.

La chica no quedó muy conforme con la replica, pero calló y siguió observando su digimon. Entre todos, tomaron a sus nuevos compañeros y salieron tanto del cuarto secreto, como de la cueva.

-¿qué pasará con los otros huevos? – Kotomi se refirió a los cinco digihuevos que quedaron sin abrir.

-se quedarán ahí hasta que otros cinco elegidos aparezcan o sean necesitados, supongo. –intuyó el digimon rojo.

Los diez chicos, ahora con sus digimons, resivieron de lleno la luz del sol que aún había afuera, y con ella, los pequeños monstruos digitales tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no ser cegados. Karu sostenía con cariño a su digimon cuando este comenzó a temblar…

-¡hey, algo malo le pasa! – gimió el pequeño.

Pero antes de hacer nada más, una luz rosa conectada con el digivices volvió a rodear al diminuto ser y…

__

Yukimibotamon shinka… **¡¡Nyaromon!!**

¡Digievoluionó! Ahora el digimon estaba un poco más grande, adoptando la forma de la cabeza de un gato amarillo, con una cola a rayas.

-uf, es un alivio poder hablar nuevamente… - comentó con una amplia sonrisa. – es un placer conocerte, Kari, esperemos que nos complementemos bien, tal como tu madre y yo lo hacíamos, ¿si?

-¿tú eras el digimon de tía Kari? – preguntó Taro, un poco nervioso.

-tanto como el Botamon que traes es las manos era antes compañero de Tai. 

Alex miró incómodo a su propio Botamon (curiosamente, tenía uno muy parecido al de Taro). No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que le podía decir él al respecto de Michael… 

Conny pareció darse cuenta de eso, y aprovechó la mano suelta de su hermano para tomarla con la suya, y apoyarlo un poco…

-bueno, - prosiguió Joshua. – estamos en el Digimundo, tenemos los digivices, tenemos nuestros digimons, ¿ahora que nos falta?

-enfrertarse a los Kwakiutls… - finalizó Ogremon, sombríamente…

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas:

¡finalmente el cap tres! 

Lamento la larga espera, en serio. Más aún porque este cap estaba escrito desde Julio del año pasado, pero lo tenía en uno de mis cuadernos y con tantas cosas que hacer, me daba flojera dedicarme a esto, lo siento =P

Pero ahora me estoy organizando mejor, continuaré todo lo que tengo pendiente y haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿les parece? ¡Apóyenme, sí!

Espero comentarios ^^


End file.
